


Waiting

by GoalPostHead



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a night out with Teddy to get him away from his plain flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.  
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me.

 

Teddy practically ran up to Joe grabbing his hand, he pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. "come on!" he shouted over the music, one drink in and Teddy was tipsy, Joe was normally on his third or fourth before he was dancing but he couldn't stop Teddy.

'reach for the Stars' by s-club just started playing, Teddy was shouting along. "when the world leaves you feeling blue" he shouted grinning ear to ear and moving in a way that could be loosely described as dancing. "you can count on me, I will be there for you" he pointed at himself then at Joe "when it seems, all your hopes and dreams are a million miles away, I will re-assure you" Joe watched Teddy moving he was also dancing but nowhere near as enthusiastically as Teddy "we've got to all stick together good friends, there for each other never ever forget that I've got you" he sang badly pointing at Joe "and you've got me" pointing at himself "so reach for the stars" he sang reaching up into the air and jumping "climb every mountain higher" he mimed climbing a ladder "reach for the stars" again Teddy jumped with his arms stretched towards the ceiling. "follow your hearts desire" Teddy placed his hand over his chest "reach for the stars" he shouted putting all his effort into his jump. "and when that rainbow's shining over you" he arched his hand over his head "that's when your dreams will all come true" again Teddy pointed at Joe grinning, Joe was smiling back. Teddy was moving trying to keep his actions fitting with the lyrics "your hopes have got to keep building. Never ever forget that I got you and you got me" Teddy this time poked his finger into Joe's chest not very hard but enough for Joe to feel it and smile almost shyly Teddy repeated his dance moves through the next chorus.

 

When the song ended Joe caught hold of Teddy's arm steering him towards the bar shouting "stay there" as he left to find a glass of water he returned five minutes later with a plastic pint glass full of water to see Teddy draining a cup he didn't have before.

"Teddy what's that" Joe lent to Teddy's ear still having to shout to be heard over the music "lemonade" Teddy shouted back their cheeks brushed As he stumbled slightly Joe held his breath as he felt Teddy's warm breath tickle his ear, he was quiet for a second before he could shout back another question "just lemonade?"  
Teddy shook his head Joe felt it rather than saw him "what was in it?"  
"Double vodka" Teddy leaned back grinning widely when he caught Joe's eye, the grin that was plastered on Teddy's face always made Joe want to kiss him, but he couldn't. Joe shoved the water towards Teddy and mimed for him to drink it Teddy shook his head and held up his empty cup Joe tried to push it into his hand again but Teddy shook his head again "I've just had one" he shouted Joe sighed and looked at his watch 12:30, he took a sip from the water.  
Teddy grabbed his hand and tried to drag him to the dance floor Joe pulled him back and Teddy fell into him spilling the water down them both Joe jumped back "Ted!" He cried looking down at his soaked clothes Teddy started laughing.  
"I'm taking you home" Joe insisted Teddy took a step towards him slipping on the wet floor and falling into Joe still laughing. Joe pulled Teddy's hand so it was around his shoulders and held Teddy around his waist to stop him stumbling so much and directed them to the exit. Joe couldn't spot any taxis about so started walking towards Teddy's flat.

Teddy leant on Joe a lot his feet tripping over each other occasionally nearly causing them both to fall down. Joe had to rifle through Teddy's pockets to find the key to let them in, he unlocked the door and helped Teddy into his bedroom where he flopped face first onto the bed "good night, Teddy." Joe said turning to leave  
"No, Joe, stay here" Teddy mumbled catching hold of Joe's wrist  
"I should go" Joe said Teddy answered by tightening his grip slightly  
"no, Ted, let go" Joe said softly trying to get his arm free Teddy grunted and pulled Joe down so he was sat on the edge of the bed. "fine then" sighed Joe exasperatedly "move over" he added Teddy shuffled so he was on one side of the bed.  
Joe toed off his shoes lay next to him, both fully clothed except for shoes, Teddy was soon snoring softly Joe fell asleep listening to Teddy breathing.

Teddy woke up first to find his arms wrapped around Joe, his nose was being tickled by the hair on the back of Joe's head, Teddy stayed where he was drifting off again dreaming of camels walking on two legs.

Joe woke up a little later surprised by the breath he could feel down his neck and the warm arms wrapped around him, he jumped when Teddy moved in his sleep waking him up "hello, Joe" greeted Teddy cheerily without releasing his grip "what are you doing in my bed?" He asked "you wouldn't let me leave" Joe explained he wasn't sure how to ask Teddy to release him, he didn't really want to go but he had to keep up appearances. "Oh yeah" Teddy said thoughtfully "Ted, can I get up?" Joe asked nervously "oh yeah" Teddy repeated moving his arms so Joe could move "bathroom is the door to your left" he added as Joe climbed out of the bed.

Joe shivered it was cold without Teddy's arms around him he padded into the bathroom shivering more when he felt the cold tiles through his socks. He sighed looking at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, how was he more comfortable last night than any night he had spent in his own flat he thought to himself, he washed his hands and left the bathroom.  
Joe looked around the living room he now stood in, just cluttered enough, very Teddy is the only way Joe could think to explain it. He knocked on the now closed bedroom door "can I come in?" He called through the door "yes" came the reply Joe opened the door to see Teddy shirtless with his back to him rifling through a draw he pulled out a tshirt tugging it on he turned towards Joe giving him a good view of his chest which was pale his belly stuck out a bit, from all the cereal he ate, just enough to give him a cuddly look Joe was blushing almost forgetting what he was about to say. "uh... I was just going to ask if you were ok, not hungover or anything?" He stuttered Teddy shook his head "no. I'm going to have some cereal do you want some?" Teddy asked innocently wondering towards the kitchen Joe followed he shook his head and was about to speak "hot chocolate? I don't have tea or coffee" Teddy asked grabbing a mug and a bowl from the kitchen cupboard "no, I really should probably get back to my flat" Joe explained "oh, ok, see you Monday" Teddy said leading Joe to his door "I enjoyed last night, we should do it again some time" Teddy added Joe nodded with a smile "see you Monday. Bye, Ted." He said quickly and left.

It was only a five minute walk back to his own flat Joe walked slowly he didn't really want to leave. Teddy's flat, even after only one night, felt more comfortable to be in then his own, his flat was all white walls, white carpet, plain furniture, no photos it wasn't a home to him just a place to exist, a waiting area for the next part of his life which might be a very long wait.  
Teddy's flat however had a lived in quality that his had never achieved even after a year living there, it was cluttered without being dirty, the only way his flat could achieve this was to have Teddy in it but that wouldn't happen, Teddy didn't feel like he did.

Joe opened the door to his plain flat, he sighed and resumed his waiting.

***

“Joe, don’t go!” Teddy grumbled. Seven months since Joe had first encountered drunk Teddy and he still found him adorable. He hadn't planned to go out again, but they were celebrating. anniversaries were important after all.

“I’m not going anywhere” Joe replied as he stripped down to his boxers, put on a t-shirt, and climbed into bed next to his boyfriend.  
As soon as Joe was lying down, Teddy put his arms around him. "good" he mumbled, kissing Joe's shoulder before falling asleep. Joe grinned and held Teddy's hand "love you, Ted" he muttered before he also fell asleep.

 


End file.
